Dangerous Bluff
by Sammyyeah123
Summary: The team decide they should take a night off from fighting and play a 'friendly' game of Poker. Of course, Batman wants no part in it. besides, even if he does play, surely his detective skills will guarantee a win? An Amazonian thinks otherwise. Rated T. BMWW.
1. Pre Game

Dangerous Bluff.

Chapter 1 – Pre Game.

Wally finally got his wish. The wish that the group just sat down one night and spent time together having fun. With all the events held recently it was hard not to want a break – except for one of them: Batman. Bruce was always a focused man, putting anything other than his goal(s) to the side. Or should I say, pushed far far away. Bruce argued earlier that this idea was petty and pointless. But an overall majority defeated him. He just clinched his jaw, unwilling to show any sign of defeat. But even the bat had to sit down once in a while and relax. This was easier (and only possible) due to a persuasive Amazonian.

Diana always clicked with Bruce more than the others. Sure she was a mirror match for Clark, but that was more of a family bond. She respected Bruce. But more importantly, she idealised him – not that she'd ever utter those words. His iron will to do justice at any cost, as well as the dedication and time he puts into it inspires the Amazonian. A true warrior at any stretch of the imagination. But that's not to say he had his flaws.

She hated his stubbornness. His pessimistic thoughts of personal life. His pure bluntness to other colleagues. His stubbornness. His stubbornness. Did I mention that she hated his stubbornness?

His stubbornness. He would never listen to others. Sure his IQ most likely out rivalled ALL of them. But that doesn't make him better, or the points they say less valuable. Not only that, his stubbornness causes him to only get a three hour 'sleep'. As well as severe injuries almost every month. But to Bruce, it was Gotham or nothing, Batman or nothing, hell or nothing.

"I'm not playing" Bruce stated, confronting the League again about the plan. "Bruce I think you should, it'll be a great chance to just cool down" Hal responded. If anyone could match Bruce in will, he was the man. "I think you shouldn't tell me what's right for me and what's not" Bruce spat in return. His pure white lenses glaring into Hal's soul as he spoke those words. "Bruce this is not a hostile environment. Don't create something from nothing. We all want you to just play with us. It'll be fun" Clark said, trying to defuse the situation as well as re-emphasise the point. "I didn't throw my life away so I could play Poker with some bored Gods". The room fell silent. Everyone fell back into their seats, except Bruce, who held his sentence with intensity and proudness. "Hay I'm not a God" Wally responded, not realising the situation fully. "No you're not, in fact you're barely a hero. You essentially fight yourself but in different costumes. In reality, none of you are if you chose to play a silly game rather than look over this planet we said we'd protect!" Bruce said firmly. He pressed his knuckles into the table and stood up. "I'm done talking here. You're wasting my time: all of you." Bruce stated. Quickly walking towards the exit.

"What have I mis-" Diana spoke, re-entering the room shortly after Bruce left. An iced Mocha in her hand. "Where's Bruce?" She spoke. "He's erm… not attending tonight Di" Shayera spoke, trying to synchronise with the only other Female in the team. "What happened now?" She responded. "Bruce was being Bruce: all Bat and no Man" Clark responded proudly, happy with the quote he said. "We'll see about that. We're a team and as much as he hates it at times, he's also with us." Diana said in return. Her left arm resting on her hip. "Good luck Wondy" Wally said, trying to cover his hurt feelings. Diana nodded in response and left to go find The Dark Knight.

Bruce was in the training room. He needed to let off built up stress. Since he had no way of getting rid of his problems verbally, he resorted to physical exertion. Diana found him here very quickly, knowing he'd be here.

Bruce had recently finished up his patrol at Gotham – it was not a pleasant session. He was ambushed by Two Face's men, almost breaking a rib but winning the overwhelming fight. But what really bothered him was the fact that he wasn't quick enough to save a young girl from being the victim of abuse from her Father. That's what really ticked him off: her scared and innocent face. Rest assured the Father will be in a hospital bed for the next few months. This was why he didn't want to play Poker. Not because it's a game, but because he has to be face to face with a bunch of meta's for hours. He despised them and the fact that he wasn't quick enough only fuelled that hatred more because they _**could**_ have been there.

"What was it this time Bruce?" Diana spoke. Bruce didn't reply, he just continued to pummel the punching bag. "You can't ignore me forever Bruce… Bruce this is is just stupid … Don't make me stand here for you to acknowledge me … Hera help me, this man is as stubborn as they come!" With that last comment, Bruce stopped. He didn't turn around to face her, he just stopped, with his head down, panting. "I know you are but what am I Princess?" He responded, purposely teasing her. "You cannot be serious right now" she said in amazement. Bruce didn't respond, but only made a tiny chuckle from the back of his throat. He returned to fighting the punching bag. "It's common etiquette to look at someone when they're talking to you Bruce" Diana spoke. Bruce stopped again. "Fine, what do you want?" He responded. "What happened out there in Got-… Your city tonight?" She spoke, carefully choosing her words. "Gotham is my concern, not yours Princess." He said with a stoned tone. She wasn't fazed by it at all, actually she kinda liked it. The tough man speaking with authority. But it didn't scare her one bit. "What am I supposed to step back in fear because of your vocal change?" She said, testing him. Bruce just stood there. It didn't happen often, but the comment belittled him. He hid his pain and just clinched his jaw so hard he could bite through his spare Kryptonite. He decided the best action was to just walk past her and back into his dorm. She just stood there, realising just how badly Bruce was feeling tonight.

She went and followed him.


	2. Unofficial Bets

Dangerous Bluff

Chapter 2 – Unofficial Bets.

 **A/N: hey guys! I know I Chapter 1 was a bit short but it was more so an introduction. This chapter will mainly be Batman – other chapters won't be the same. Reviews are always welcomed! As far as I'm currently aware, this story will go on for roughly 5/6 chapters. So it's a minor story, but hopefully it's good aha. Anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

Multiple thuds come from the outside of Bruce's door. Of course he knew who it was but that didn't matter.

"You do know I'm only knocking out of politeness? If I really wanted to come in, I'd be in by now." Diana spoke calmly. "Bruce can't I at least try and tempt you into tonight? It'll be so much fun! I-WE only want you to be happy".

"I don't have time for silly games Princess. Gotham is in a bad shape at the moment. The last thing it needs is its protector gone from duty" Bruce firmly stated.

"You have a team that can do that job for you Bruce. Nightwing is his name I believe? You know, the _**really**_ charming one" Diana taunted. She didn't really find Nightwing appealing, but she knew he was a ladies man.

"Why aren't you knocking on his door then?" Bruce said quickly. Almost infuriated at what she said.

"I would but you keep everything behind closed doors. I barely remember where you live at times, let alone your son(s) in law(s)."

The door opened. Diana stepped back at the action happening. She thought she was going to be talking to that door all night. "What do I have to do for you to stop teasing me and just let me be?" Bruce questioned, almost anxious to hear the response.

"I heard that the group's playing this good card gam-" the door closed. He slammed it so hard that it sounded like a gunshot in the watchtower. Diana stood back, and simply through the door off its hinges.

"Considering you're also a ladies man, I thought you would of known how to treat women better" she said angrily.

"You're paying for that door to be replaced, not me" Bruce replied, sitting back at his desk. "

And how do you plan on making me do that then?" Diana spoke, testing him once again.

"Well my contingency plans have you in the-" Bruce was interrupted by a hand pushing and squeezing his mouth closed.

"Those plans are a huge breach in trust, but we allowed them. Don't push it. Even a knight must fall eventually" Diana responded, infuriated by his comment. Bruce said nothing – a hand was blocking the chance. Diana didn't register this though, and so it became an extremely awkward few seconds of just eye to eye staring.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry I totally forg-" Diana tried to claim, but was interrupted by Bruce: "it's fine. Your touch tends to be good no matter how hard it is". He was teasing her, activating smug playboy Bruce.

"Oh please. I bet I'm the 50th lady this month to hear something like that from you."

"Nope. The 64th actually" They chatted.

"I hope that number isn't a real statistic."

"Is it bad if it is?"

"Well I'll just lose all respect for you Bruce."

Well that could imply that you'd leave me alone for tonight. So I'll take my chances Princess." Bruce stated.

Diana was silent. Thinking how to respond. _Meaningful comment or flirtatious teasing? When he's his smug persona, I can never tell._ She thought to herself.

"I'll make you a deal. If you play with us tonight, not only will It fuel your ego, but I'll promise not to bother you anymore" Diana stated, putting the ball back into his court. Bruce contemplated the offer. Although he enjoyed her presence – at times. "I'll counter offer you. If you let me finish off my work tonight: I'll play Poker." Bruce suggested, realising that a lack of… her may be a bad idea.

' _You are the only person I can't push away. You are the only woman I want but can't. You are the only one that makes me blush. How do you bypass all my walls, my securities and my defences like this? For just over a year now I've been drawn to you. And through all my reasons and attempts to back off, I can't help but be pulled closer to you.'_ Bruce thought.

"Bruce! Did you hear me? I said we have a deal. Now don't be a jerk and leave me hanging. Shake on it." Diana said, waking Bruce from his momentary thought. "Hmm? Oh yeah, course. Deal" Bruce answered, extending his hand to hold hers.

' _You are the only person that I can't say no to. You are the only man I need but can't have. You are the only one that makes me feel normal. How do I lose all sense of pride in your presence? We met just over 16 months ago. Yet with all your reasons to not try, and my discriminative background, I can't help but push/test that boundary every so slightly more each and every time I see you.'_ Diana thought.

"Diana was you planning on breaking my hand? Because you're succeeding in doing so." Bruce said calmly. Through all his fights and beatings, he's become so resilient to pain that he'd openly break a hand for a point. He'll 'walk it off' when it comes to a punctured lung. He'll 'rest on it' when it came to a torn hamstring.

"Oh I didn't realise. I'm sorry Bruce. I have to go now. I have fun that awaits me. By the way you should keep the no-door look, it's a much more efficient way of life." Diana spoke, wanting to leave realising she'd held on for way too long, way too tight.

"Yet you have a door on your dorm?" Bruce pointed.

"That's because I wear more than Kevlar armour. Not to mention I live here. Anyway, see you in about an hour and a half Bruce." Diana softly spoke, almost like she was a child in school asking their crush out.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Bruce joked, watching her leave.

"Alfred" Bruce spoke into his gauntlet. "Yes Master Bruce?" The English man responded. "Any updates on Two Face?" Bruce said hesitantly. Alfred was not a stupid man, he knew the reason(s) why Bruce was not on top of this himself. "Certain Amazonian on your mind Sir?"

' _For God's sake'_ Bruce thought. "Have police reports included anything new on Two Face within the last 40 minutes?"

"Hmm the only update is about a possible robbery on Dickens Street. Nothing more than a few petty thugs according to police reports Sir" Alfred responded. "Tell Dick and Barbara to patrol Gotham for the rest of the shift. If it's not in immediate emergency then I don't need to be informed – I have other matters to attend to." Bruce commanded. They both knew that he was lying.

"May I ask, busy with what and/or who Sir?" Alfred taunted, pushing his luck. "Only if you let me use you as the replacement punching bag for tomorrow?" Bruce barked back. With Batman around, Alfred and Bruce drifted a bit. But it was moments like these that kept there bond close. Jokes were not a popular form of communication for Batman.

"Fine, I'll keep my nose out of it Master Bruce. Just please don't push her away anymore. She's the damn near best thing that's happened to you, other than me of course Sir" Alfred said humbly let modestly, clearing his throat at the end.

"I've never known a Butler to talk so damn much".

"Yet you've kept me all your life Sir. Guess you do like the good'ol' chat here and there Master Bruce."

"Apparently so. Batman out."

' _Two Face isn't like this. Patience isn't in him. He's instinctive and indecisive. Either something big is coming, or I'll be fighting more than one crime boss within the next few days'_ Bruce thought sat at his desk. _'The parabolic course of the pellet suggests that it came from the top of the bridge connecting The Bowery and Diamond District. The ambush was planned and intentional. But the pellet wasn't designed to penetrate. This small bit of detail—why do I keep pushing her away? Bruce snap out, lives are at risk here. This small bit of detail implies that the target for the ambush…wasn't me?'_ Bruce sat back in confusion. He didn't understand why they'd waste it on me. But more than that, he didn't understand who they were targeting. _'I know that Two Face wants more weapons. Armed crates have been imported into Gotham recently. Perhaps they panicked when they saw me? Maybe they thought I already knew of their idea? No that can't be right. The thugs are fearless, even to me (unless they're under my foot).'_

' _Ok new direction to look at. The pellet hit the inside of my cape. I don't feel my cape ripped. It doesn't look ripp- a tracker. That's bad news. I haven't been to Wayne Manor yet, so they would have only tracked me to the Watchtower, if their software is strong enough to maintain the connection. This isn't a problem then. Just a petty attempt at revealing my identity. Nothing a current won't override. But I need to be more aware of all kinds of attacks in the future'_

Bruce then got up from his desk. He realised that his work for the night is basically done. Problem is, he has to commit to a promise that he doesn't like…


	3. Starting The Game

Dangerous Bluff

Chapter 3 – Starting The Game.

 **Hey everyone! I just want to point out that in the latter of this chapter, the Poker begins. So to make things clear, I will be shortening the description of the cards.**

 **I.E.**

 **7H means "7 of Hearts"**

 **8C means "8 of Clubs"**

 **qS means "Queen of Spades"**

 **aD means "Ace of Diamonds"**

 **Etc etc.**

 **Other things to know:**

" **Flop" - is the first 3** **rd** **out of 5 cards the dealer puts on the table for that round**

" **River" - is the 5** **th** **and final card the dealer puts on the table for that round**

" **Angle-shooting" - is a term used in Poker in which a move is made by a player to gain an unethical advantage in a legal way. Essentially cheating but within the rules.**

 **Guys please inform me if the way I'm writing the poker game is not well done or is unclear, to which I'll change it based off recommendations and my own decision. Other than that, Enjoy!**

"So you see this is why angle-shooting isn't respected by Poker players, it's essentially legal cheating" Hal explained to J'onn.

"If it's legal, surely it's something that everyone should do?" J'onn fired back, curious to this 'angle-shooting' idea.

"Well it's… not everyone wants too. It's extremely poor etiquette and you can often get penalised for it" Hal attempted to point out.

"So sometimes you can and sometimes you can't? So some 'angle-shooting' is allowed? J'onn asked curiously.

"Look Martian, it's frowned upon by the Poker community. It's requires dodgy play in order for it to work. For example, if I moved my chips forward on purpose to then quickly move them back. That's angle shooting because by doing that motion, I'm gaining an advantage based on how you reacted. Now luckily, the forward motion rule is always true, so I would have had to bet that. I'm off on a tangent now, I think you get my point" Hal huffed, realising his example was poor.

"No I understand why it's frowned upon. I just didn't understand why so little people done it that's all" J'onn replied.

"Guys! the group's waiting on you two so hurry up! Oreos are in the cabinet over there and the beer is in the fridge Hal. What's taking you two so long?" Shayera said to both men, annoyed at the time they were taking for simple tasks.

"I was just explaining to J'onn about the rules of Poker, that's all. We'll be with you lot briefly." Hal responded.

Shayera left the Kitchen shortly afterwards to return the rest of the group.

"They'll be here in a second. J'onn just asked about the rules or something" Shayera spoke to the rest of the group, which consisted of:

-Superman,

-Wonder Woman,

-The Flash,

-Green Arrow,

-And Black Canary (not part of the team but invited).

A total of 9 players were invited, but 8 were expected. A certain Knight wasn't keen on the idea.

"Good! I can't wait to play, I'm so excited! It's basically legal stealing!" Dianah spoke, causing a raise in eyebrows by the others.

"You're excited by stealing?" Clark responded.

"Well not exactly… it just gets the adrenaline running" Dinah replied.

"I think that's enough small talk about theft. Dinah have you forgot who you're hanging with?" Oliver butted in, trying his best to keep Dinah on track.

"Oh please Oliver you sound like my father" Dinah said, causing the majority to laugh.

"I do not act like your father thank you very much. I would just like to keep my girl away from trouble, is that too much to ask?" Oliver sarcastically responded.

"I guess so. Hey while we're kind of on the subject of relationships, where's your boyfriend at Di?" Dinah questioned, Causing the men to focus on Diana's response.

"I don't have one Dinah, you know this already" Diana safely responded.

"I'm on about Tall, Dark and brooding Di. What's the gossip?" Canary responded, putting Diana into a corner.

"Nothing is happening, we're just good colleagues" Diana spoke, to which she received an uproar from the others.

"Oh c'mon Diana" near all of them said.

"What? I'm being honest that's all. We're close but that doesn't imply a romance between to two of us" Diana spoke, seemingly already on damage control.

"Oh please Wondy, whenever he's around you he almost cracks a smile! Do you know how rare that is. Not even I can and I'm funny!" Wally spoke, leaning in deeply in his chair. He just looked around and heard silence from the group. "Fine, I'm entertaining" to which the group nodded.

"We're here, let's get this game started!" Hal announced, slamming the beer and the Poker chips on the table.

Everyone sat in their designated spots, with only one empty chair. Everyone got given 100k chips to start off with.

"Is everyone aware of the rules of Hold'em?" Hal spoke, to which he heard grunts to confirm his question. "Good! Then let us begin. Cheers!" Hal raised his beers, to which others reciprocated.

The table was set like this. Starting from the left of the dealer, we had Diana, then Batman's spot, then J'onn, then Oliver, then Wally, then Dinah, then Hal, they Clark, then Shayera (who ended up on the right to the dealer as a result.)

 **Draw 1:**

Diana started off with the small blind, putting 1k in by rule. She had a 7H and 9S. J'onn had a 2D and jS, he folded. Oliver had a 9D and a qH, he called the 1k. Wally had a kS and a jH, he also called. The rest folded.

The flop was a:

 _6D, qS and a jC._

This put Oliver in the lead.

"Check" Diana said.

"Raise by 5k." Oliver said, moving 5k chips in.

"Call 5k" Wally said.

"You two have your fun, I fold" Diana said as she threw her cards into the middle.

"I'm telling you now Oliver, I have the nuts!" Wally claimed, yet lying.

"O'really?" Oliver said as the fourth card came to play.

The card was a _3D_ , helping neither directly but increasing Oliver's chances.

"Check" Oliver said.

"Check" Wally said.

The River card came, it was a _kH_.

"Check" Oliver said.

"Raise by 15k" Wally said.

"Already? Take it that King was a big hitter for you ay?"

Wally was silent.

"Ahh I'm not drunk enough yet, fold" Oliver said, throwing his winning hand into the middle - unaware of Wally's cards.

 **How it current stands:**

-Diana – 99k

-Wally – 107k

-Oliver – 94k

-The rest – 100k

A certain chair was still empty and it was bothering the Amazonian, a lot more than she would have wanted people to believe.


	4. Damsel In Distress

Dangerous Bluff

Chapter 4 – Damsel In Distress.

 **A/N Hey everyone! I made a mistake with the Poker, I forgot to put J'onn on the Big Blind as Diana bet a Small Blind, sorry :-| anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

 **Draw 2:**

J'onn puts in the small blind of 1k and Oliver puts in a big blind of 2k. The cards are dealt. Wally had a 2D and 7S, he folds. Dinah had an aS and jH, she calls the 2k. Hal has a pocket pair of 4's (spade and clubs), he calls. Clark has a 6h and qS, he folds. Shayera has a 9H and 2C, she also folds. J'onn had a qS and 3H he calls the other 1k. Diana has a pocket pair of 2's (Heart and Diamonds).

The flop is 4D, aC and 2S.

Diana is first to decide, she checks. Hal's decides to check, letting the others put their own money in. Dinah bets 4k chips. Wally calls the 4K. Oliver (who had 8S and 10S) calls 4K. J'onn folds. Diana and Hal call the 4K.

"Who would of thought that a bunch of superheroes would have been so competitive?" Dinah tried to joke.

"Wait till everyone's had their drinks Canary, you'll be wishing you never questioned their silence" Shayera said in response.

"Oh please, we aren't that bad" Diana protested.

"You aren't. God knows how Batman would be if you were bad" Shayera jokes.

"What's that supposed to mean Shay?" Diana questions, slightly infuriated by the remark.

The fourth card is a 6C.

"Well all I'm saying is is that you'd rip that Kevlar armour off of him like a T-Shirt" Shayera states.

"I would not" Diana says, defending herself.

"Yeah ya would" Hal interrupts.

"Why the hell would I do such a random thing?" Diana questions.

"Because the alcohol would give you that bit more courage you need to make the move" Dinah says.

"What mov… please change the topic. I check" Diana says.

"Na-uh Di. This is your love life here, you can't just throw it to the side" Shayera responds as Hal checks.

"I don't have a love life" Diana retaliates.

"Oh god you even sound like him now. Hello, Mrs Batman can you hear me?" Dinah mocks.

"Leave it. Nothing's happening between us. He-WE agreed to keep it friendly" Diana states.

"Bullshit! He definitely done his 'I can't afford this, Gotham needs me' speech on you!" Shayera said excitedly, realising she's under Diana's skin a bit.

"That's not…it didn't…it was a neutral decision. Can we just leave it at that?!" Diana said desperately - at this point everyone forgot about the game to listen in on the gossip.

"Doesn't mean your feelings stopped growing though" Dinah pointed out.

"They haven't grown" Diana simply replied.

"So you DO have feelings for Batsy ay?" Shayera deduced. Everyone gasped inwardly. They all knew, but had no confirmation.

"That's not what I said Shay. Don't twist my words" Diana said softly, blushing.

"That's what you want to say though isn't it? Especially to him?" J'onn intervened.

"I... I need some fresh air" Diana replied, trying to escape the table briefly.

"We're in space right now what the hell?" Wally pointed out. Diana didn't take notice, she just speed walked out the room.

"Well we can't play now till she's back…" Wally claimed.

"We can. If we continue to play, she'll have up to 5 minutes on 'her turn'. If she takes too long to 'make a decision', the hand goes dead" Hal states in return.

"Bit unfair don't you think?" Clark points.

"Well it's either that or wait" Hal says.

"Lets all just have a casual talk for a bit and drink, I'm sure she'll be back briefly" Clark offers.

"Sure" the majority say in return.

' _For god sake Diana you are a grown damn woman, act like it!'_ Diana thinks to herself whilst sitting on the side of her bed, not aware of the dark figure in her doorframe.

"Is everything ok princess?" Bruce asks sincerely. Diana can't help but smile a bit in her state of rage.

"Yeah it's just… all the questioning by them. I feel like I'm in an interrogation." Diana replies.

"Questioning? About what exactly?" Bruce responds.

There was a long pause.

"Princess?" Bruce asks, trying to gain the information that's aggravating Diana.

"…us…" Diana replied, her head down in shame.

"Oh.. what exactly did you say?" Bruce asked curiously.

"That nothing was happening. Friends, that's all we'll ever be" Diana says, slightly annoyed at the last few words she uttered.

Bruce goes to sit besides her, making sure the door to her dorm is closed.

"Diana I didn't know it still bothered you that-" Bruce was interrupted

"-of course it does Bruce. All the time we spend together, all the trust we've built up. All the times we've worked together. I've always pushed it into the back of my mind, acting like it wasn't different, but I just can't anymore…" Diana admitted, slightly shocking Bruce.

Bruce sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say. His head telling him one thing and his heart another. His demons and feelings clashing in one quick yet explosive brawl.

"I've always pushed you away because I can't be a man that'll make you happy. No man would push you away, except me. I wouldn't and couldn't show my feelings and appreciation towards you. I'd barely get to spend any time with you as Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. Other men would work relentlessly to love you. I…can't." Bruce admits, questioning his decision to tell her this.

"You make me happy. Not what you can buy me or what you can give me. You do. You're different from other men. The only one I can't have. All the other men are the same, you're not. You'd throw your life away just to help others. You'd ruin your life to save your city. I want to be the one to show you that you do deserve love and happiness" Diana says staring into Bruce's white lenses, almost crying.

"I don't deserve that you. I'm too messed up, too broken. I'd taint your good heart before you'd rid me of my demons. I'm not willing or allowing you to change from who you are for my own benefit Diana" Bruce states, with near authority in his voice

He detaches his cowl and lays it beside him.

"You're good willed. Your eyes speak volumes of the character you are. Strong blue. Showing strength and beauty in one. Yet they hold so much emotion. Look at mine, they're as stoic as my cowls lenses. Strong yes, but nothing more tha-" Bruce tried to continue but was met with Diana's lips.

He was hesitant and tried to pull away, but he gave in to her elegance. Her soft touch. Her. He kisses back, resting one hand on her neck and other hand on hers.

They stop, and press foreheads, staring at each other.

"I love you, Bruce Wayne." Diana whispers facing him.

"I…I… I love you too, Princess" Bruce replies, leaning back in to show his love that he's held back for so long.

Diana can't help but tense up at the idea, let alone it in reality. She interlocks one of her hands with Bruce's. they were both interrupted in this passionate moment by knocks on the door.

"Diana babe, are you ok? We were just joking, we're sorry for pressuring you like that, we didn't mean too. We just wanted to help you" Shayera says softly.

"It's fine, I'll be out in a minute Shay. Tell the others I'm sorry for holding up the game" Diana replied.

"Don't be so silly Di, we don't mind, it's our fault anyway. I hope you're ok, I'll see you in a bit" Shayera replies, leaving shortly afterwards.

"Looks like you're wanted, Princess" Bruce states.

"Apparently so. Are you done with your work yet?" Diana replied.

"Erm…yeah. I have been for the last 25 minutes" Bruce claims, to which he sees a squint in Diana's eyes.

"You promi-"

"-I know. I was on my way until I saw a damsel in distress" Bruce joked, making Diana laugh.

"I couldn't help it, my cat was in a really tall tree" Diana jokingly responded, causing Bruce to laugh.

"Is your pet safe now?" Bruce asked, running on with the joke.

"Yes. Thank you my hero"'Diana replies, causing Bruce to slightly blush.

Out of all people you'd expect to blush, he wasn't one of them. Yet she made him do that – act human.

"I must leave now. Hera knows what'll happen if I don't return to the game." Diana says, getting up from the bed, yet still holding his hand.

"I'll be there shortly, I have one final thing to do that's popped up" Bruce says, standing up with her. Hands still interlocked.

"Bruce I'm a big girl, I can find my way there myself" Diana jokingly says, causing them to let go of each other.

"Sorry I didn't realise..." Bruce said, slightly blushing again but hiding it by grabbing for his cowl.

"It's fine, I liked it. See ya in a bit Bruce" Diana said starting to leave.

' _Bruce you've done it now. You can't back out now. You'd break her heart, the thing you tried to_ _ **avoid**_ _doing.'_ Bruce says to himself in his head, not hearing Diana or realising her exit.

"Alfred."

There was a long patch of silence.

"Alfred do you read me?!" Bruce says more sharply, to which he hears a response.

"Yes Master Bruce? Do remember I'm not as young as I once was. These things take time now" Alfred responded.

"We kissed" Bruce admitted

There was another long patch of (expected) silence.

"My word Master Bruce, you actually grew a pair! I'm so proud of you! Eh, please don't tell me it was a one off? Otherwise that would be most embarrassing on my behalf" Alfred mumbles.

"It wasn't. We confessed our feelings. Our…love"

Another long patch of (again expected) silence.

"I am most proud of you my boy" Alfred states with happiness in his voice, he briefly claps into the mic, causing Bruce to smile.

"Thank you. Batman out" Bruce replies, ending the conversation.

' _My boy. The first time he's ever called me that. I know I don't have my parents, but I'm very appreciative of Alfred. He's more than just my Butler, he's my family'_ Bruce thinks to himself, leaving Diana's room a happy man.


End file.
